


[Podfic of] Party Games (Eureka!), by mrsronweasley

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has awesome ideas. (Takes place around early MCR days.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Party Games (Eureka!), by mrsronweasley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Party Games (Eureka!)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12307) by mrsronweasley. 



To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3xoab9vq571njfp/Party%20Games%20%28Eureka%21%29.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all. Today is mrsronweasley's birthday! Hooray! I decided to celebrate with a podfic, much to everyone's complete shock, I'm sure! :)
> 
> Anyway, I've recorded her delightful, sweet and hot fic Party Games (Eureka!). There are many things to love about mrsronweasley, but the fact that this fic is the type of thing she comes up with when she's bored at work is kind of up there. It's the story of a slightly-buzzed, party-fueled first time hookup, but that's deceptively simple; as you read/listen, you discover all of the beautiful little turns of phrase and funny moments that characterize all of her writing and make her stories anything but simple.
> 
> I love you, bb! Happy birthday!! I hope you like it. ♥♥♥
> 
>    
> I had a great time recording this. Editing gave me a bit of trouble, but I think that I wrestled it into submission in the end. :) Thanks to swiiftly for giving it a listen and reassuring me. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/34878.html).


End file.
